As networked equipment has become increasingly critical to business and everyday tasks, and the requirements for network bandwidth continue to expand, racks that house telecommunications equipment become more and more crowded. Network device chassis now fit a greater number of line cards, and each line card includes a greater number of ports; this has eliminated or at least significantly reduced available area on the faceplate of such line cards to engage the line card during installation into, or removal from, a network device chassis.
To compensate for this problem, tools for installing and removing line cards have been developed. Many such tools are built into the line card. In order to minimize the area these tools take up on the line card faceplate, some such tools include line card ejectors that place ejector handles between the faceplate of the line card and the faceplate of the adjacent card. However, these designs limit the number of line cards that can fit within a chassis, and still require one or more other tools to either discontinue network communications, or to unsecure (unscrew) the line card from the chassis. Accordingly, a better line card ejector/injector is needed.